


The Stains Remain

by SimpleBlu



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He goes by Chris here, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentions of the crying child, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, before Will goofed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleBlu/pseuds/SimpleBlu
Summary: A family is. Love. Safety. Everyone has each other’s back. A family doesn’t hurt family. It had been only a week.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	The Stains Remain

It had been only a week. A week since the diner was temporarily shut down. A week since William's life utterly spiraled out of control. 7 days since Will watched his life’s meaning take away his son's life. 

He could hear the rain pour down upon the tin roof. The drunken chatter had died down. The bar was closed. But he was still there. Slumped into the crook of his arm, grasping onto an empty beer mug as if his life depended on it. 

But this was what life had become for him. Painful, isolated grief. The tender's voice was becoming nothing but fuzz as he continued to tell the man he had to close up and get back to his own family. Family. 

A family is. Love. Safety. Everyone has each other’s back. A family doesn’t hurt family. Not like that. Michael. God. Good god, he hated him. Oh, he hated him. But. 

But it wasn’t his fault.

As much as he blamed Michael. He was a stupid kid. Who was doing stupid stuff. He always picked on Chris. That’s what big brothers do, right? But William knew he cared.

He’d help tuck Chris in if Will had to stay late. Made sure nothing was in his closet. Nothing was under his bed. He cared for his little brother.

It was those damn friends of his.

“William...”

He knew they were bad influences. Michael always got sour around them. Elizabeth would tell him everything once he got home. He should have done something.

“William...”

He should’ve been there. He could’ve been there to stop it. If he just would’ve finished the work he had to the night before. He wouldn’t have been held up in his office the entire day, he could’ve been there to watch his kids himself. It was his fault.

“William wake up!”

The chair wobbled as Will shot you with a silent gasp, gripping the counter edge until his knuckles turned white. His head was swimming. How much has he drunk? He slowly breathed in. Forgetting momentarily before he turned up to his side.

“Jesus Will... you look a mess...” Henry sighed as he stood beside the drunk, his brows furrowed as he gave a sad look. He only stared in response. The fuzz still lingering in his mind as he turned to the wall clock ahead that was lit up in neon lights.

It read 3:42 am.

“Come on Will...the bar closed about an hour ago...” Henry moved to hook his arm underneath the drunks, helping him stand on his feet. 

“...What...What the hell are you doing here...” he could barely hear himself speak. His lips felt numb and his mouth felt dry. He stared down at the wooden floor as he stabilized himself, one hand holding the counter, and the other clutching onto the wet jacket of Henry’s.

“The owner called for me Will... I’m sorry it took me a bit to get here- I was asleep...” 

Henry flashed an apologetic smile at the tender, who only shook his head with his arms crossed as he watched the poor sight in-front of him.

Will felt bile rise in his throat, his eyes shutting tightly as he swallowed down air, swallowing his alcohol back down with it.

Henry helped Will out of the bar, trying his best to use his coat to shield him from the cold rain that had started to come down harder. He helped Will into his truck and buckled him in before quickly rushing over and getting in himself. 

He cranked the engine on, turning on the heat as he shrugged his heavy coat off, placing it over top of Will. He leaned back in his seat, gripping the leathered wheel as he stared ahead for a bit before finally pulling out into the road.

“...Will...you can’t keep this up...I know you are trying to cope but... this isn’t healthy for you...”

A slow breath left the man's lips as he shifted under the jacket that was sprawled across him. He let his head roll onto his left shoulder as he stared up at the ginger with tired sunken in eyes. 

It made Henry’s heartache.

“...what does it matter to you...” his voice was strained. A mix between hoarse and holding back tears and shivers. Henry only sighed in response. Tapping his fingers on the wheel. 

He knew Will couldn’t handle his liquor and how it affected him. It made him... emotional. Will had always been a crime of fragile masculinity. He was afraid of being seen as weak, so showing emotion wasn’t something he ever did. 

Henry was an exception, though even he had to be patient at times to get him to spill.

The rest of the ride consisted of the rain, wind, the sound of air blowing from the vents, and the sound of Will struggling to hold in his sniffles. 

Henry bought Will back to his place. Elizabeth didn’t need to see her dad in this state. And seeing Michael probably wouldn’t make anything better for him right now.

He once again helped drag William into his house, taking him into his bedroom as he sat him in the bed. He was soaked. But his concern right now was his partner...

He pulled his soaked heavy coat off of the man's shoulders, simply tossing it on the floor for now as he helped the man out of his own soaked shirt and pants, taking them to dry for the morning before returning back with one of his own shirts and lounge pants. 

Once again, he helped the incoherent man dress, earning some grunts and soft whimpers from as he watched Henry help him.

He felt so. Pathetic.

“I’m going to dry myself off... lay down...” Henry offered with that warm smile of his before retreating into the conjoined master's bathroom.

Will ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it from his face as he slowly stared around. He knew Henry has seen him vulnerable before. But it didn’t mean he liked it. He hated looking so miserable. But that’s how he felt. 

Miserable. “...”

He breathed out, scooting back as he slowly lowered himself into the soft sheets, pulling the thick covers over top of his frame as he lay there. 

Henry.

He felt so lost. But he still had Henry. He’d always have Henry. 

He let his eyes close as he let his muscles relax. He latched onto the pillow underneath his head, attempting to relax that seasick motion sickness that he was feeling.

He wished this could be every night. Him here. Laid in Henry’s bed beside him. The warmth that man gave, it was so much more then what his wife offered. It was so different. 

What he’d give to let this be his full life.

He felt the bed sink in behind him first before he felt himself being pulled into that warm embrace of Henry’s. Back to his chest as he wrapped his arm around Will's smaller frame. 

He knew he was a handful. He’d apologize in the morning. But his body felt too heavy to even talk at the moment. So he just enjoyed the moment. Enjoyed the feeling of Henry’s thumb running across his cheek. Of feeling his steady breaths across his neck. 

Chris’s death would always leave a stain. But Will knew Henry would always be there to help clean him up.


End file.
